


Woman Without A Goal - Assassin's Creed OC

by Ms_Various



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Various/pseuds/Ms_Various
Summary: As the Industrial revolution is coming to an end, as much of the Frye twins, plus Greenie, are a truly force to be reckoned with, they are not able to complete the final stages of liberating London, enter a ethereal but Strikhedoian, Alexandra Blake, one of the three daughters in one of the few riches families in England, have come colliding into their lives, but isn't there enough of the reckless behavior in the city.I think not.





	1. Episode I

"You can not be serious be doing this"

Explained Alexandra's close friend Nadia, slightly annoyed. "What if you get recognize or hurt"

"Don't worry so much, I can handle myself. it's me going up against full grown men, of course, I am going to get injured" Alexandra replied.

"But you've been going to the same fight club for ages, surely someone will recognize you. "

Alexandra was disguising her appearance to look more like a male, her plan was to brawl in white chapels sewer but it was frowned upon that a woman to participate in the activity. Her hair was tied in a loose high bun with a ruined flat cap laying upon with a few lazy strands of dark cinnamon hair falling out the sides, Her clothing hung loosely, that consisted of: a long coat, breeches and a dirtied undershirt with a few holes patched up with multicoloured patterns and colours of various torn clothing of Nadia's wardrobe, which got Alexandra in a few rough arguments with Nadia.

"Besides if I make it to the end, I can show that I am a woman, that got to bruise some inflated egos"

"And some bones..." Nadia muttered Alexandra turned from the mirror to Nadia who was sitting on the couch, dangling her legs over the side while resting her head on the opposite end."You know I heard gang leaders gonna be there" Nadia commented waving her hand around aimlessly" 'the leader of the rooks' to be more accurate"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources"

"Who?" Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"The bookie whose gonna be there."

"You heard it from Robert topping, that Lad just spills the beans, doesn't he? Plus I reckon he has a thing for you"

Nadia went silent for a brief moment blushing slightly, before changing the subject. "Didn't you say something about joining the ro- wait, is this your plan to join?!"

"Do you have a better idea"

"How 'bout, maybe, I don't know, Ask to join!" Nadia ranted.

"I need to show that I can handle myself, I'm not going to join a gang who thinks me as a weakling" Alexandra argued.

"So let me get this straight" Nadia got off the couch and began pacing around the cramped room " your gonna go to the fight club dressed as a lad -mind you-, win the brawls to get to the rooks leader, beat him up, then he will be so impressed that he will have to have you in his gang"

"Exactly! You're finally seeing things my way!" Alexandra determinedly exclaimed. Nadia stared at her annoyed with a stern eyebrow raised.

"Look, Alexandra," Nadia's face softened "I have been your partner in crime into some messed up things- most of them involving murder and robbery- but, this is impossible. It's basically suicide!"

"And your gonna stop me how?" Alexandra questioned like a stubborn teenager. Nadia paused not knowing what to say, A few moments of silence was filled with the Big Ben striking 9 pm.

"Well, it's been a pleasure chatting but I have a place to be, people to beat, and a gang to join. So long!"Alexandra bolted for the door with Nadia following her shouting.

"It's too-" the door was slammed in Nadia's face, forcing her to fumble back slightly. "Dangerous..."Nadia sighed loudly knowing she made friends with a stubborn girl, who tonight is going to get into a lot of trouble.

~✩~✩~✩~

"Where to?"The carriage driver requested

"White Chapel" Alexandra answered trying her best to disguise her sweet voice to be as deep as possible. The driver simply nodded, not wanting to comply with the requested. Alexandra climbed into the worn black carriage, the wood slightly splinted, and the carriage began moving. The ride to the club was very silent apart from a few drunken fights and some clamour that Alexandra past.

"Well, 'ere's your stop, that will be four shillings" Alexandra dug around her pocket pulling out only two shillings.

"Will this be enough?" The driver looked at Alexandra cholericly, before signing heavily.

"It's better then nothing" Alexandra attempted to lighten the atmosphere but failing miserably. The carriage driver only held out his hand, Alexandra hesitantly dropping the shillings in his scarred hand.

"Bugger off now." The driver bitterly lets out "you better not say anythin' to anyone" Alexandra nodded, being relieved her cover was not blown and that she got a discount on her ride.

~✩~✩~✩~

The sound of bones cracking, blood splatting and the crowd cheering, was the first thing Alexandra heard when she first entered the horrendous, crowded old sewer. The crowd was lively as they watched the gruelling fight commence. Each hit one of the opponents obtained drew the crowd cheering with madness. Alexandra gulped loudly when she saw brutes of men fighting on the makeshift ring. She ignored it and look around stopping at the bookie.

"Place your bets! Place your bets!"

"Mr Topping?"

"In the flesh"

"when would Jacob Frye be brawling?"

"The same as any other day. Mr Frye will be going against the victor of this fight"Alexandra hummed with an agreement and tapped her knuckles against the table before walking away.

~✩~✩~✩~


	2. Episode II

~✩~✩~✩~

The fight went by quick, but to be honest, the first thing Alexandra thought when she sat down was how unfair it seemed to be, one brute of a man against a boy who looks like he hasn't even grown his first chin hairs, but the young boy had something the brute didn't. Brains, and as they say, ‘paper bets rock’.

Before the fight even began the brute was being as cocky as ever, saying things like “if you don't want to break any bones tonight, I suggest you leave now", "you've already lost, no point in trying" and Alexandra's favourite "better to be a coward than dead" she scoffed at that.

She had taken an interest in betting on the boy, much to the surprise of the fellow gambler, but they just continued on with their pockets of a coin, and the records of the fighters.

The brawl went rather intensely. It first started off with the brute running towards the boy straight on, but he just simply stepped aside causing the man to run into the fence forcing him to lose his footing. The next attack was the brute aiming a punch right to the boy’s nose, but he dodged and upper-cut the man, giving him a lovely bleeding nose, paired with a torn lip.

When the final round came, both of the competitors were bloodied and beaten, the brute had more cuts than the boy, but the boy didn't lose hope then. As the round just consisted of them waddling around swinging to hit something, Alexandra saw the boy pick up something when he was down, she squinted but failed to see something. The boy raised his arm up above the brutes head and slammed his hand down at the back bottom of his skull, knocking him out cold. The crowd fell into silence until Alexandra started to clap, from then on the crowd rose up in volume, for this new campion.

The boy revelled in his victory, but that was short-lived as Robert Toppings announced who he was going up against.

"Congratulations to the victor, if you may exit the ring to prepare for your next fight: Jacob Frye!"

His heart dropped as well as his face. 'Oh, you poor lad' thought Alexandra to herself. But then an idea popped into her head, as she scattered to the entrance of the ring.

"Mate!" she cleared her throat "Mate!" she caught the attention of the boy.

"What is it; I have to prepare for my death"

"Well, I can save you from that, the names Thomas"

Alexandra held her hand for a handshake; the boy shook her hand, answering with his name

"William Morse ...and how can you?" William wondered.

"Simple, take your place."

"But that’s suicide!"

"Do you want to die?" William did not respond to that, "Exactly, now we look around the same height, age, appearance-"

"But you've got that cap; you need to take that off"

"No, no, I don't need to; most people won’t even care about the difference"

"You have a death wish"

"Yes, yes alright, you should be leaving now"

"but you have no cuts" Alexandra pondered on that before replying with "Give me your hand" he obliged, wincing when Alexandra grabbed a small knife (just in case the fight got messy) and slit a fresh cut into his palm. She took her fingers dipped in blood and spread it across her face, around the bottom of her nose, corner of her mouth, and across her knuckles.

"Couldn’t you use your own blood?"

"Shut up, you baby, you owe me a drink, now lea-" Alexandra got cut off when an announcement of the fight beginning.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen! For what you've all been waiting for! Now for the one the only! Jacob Frye!" the crowd screamed in anticipation, as Mr Frye walked into the ring waving a hand up to the on-lookers, smiling that cocky smile of his, as he basked in his glory.

"Aren't you scared of him?" questioned William as he imagined himself in the place of Alexandra.

"Bloody petrified... Let’s do this!" jumped Alexandra in fear?

"You’re off your rocker" mumbled William.

"And who dares challenges me!" Jacob screamed out to the crowd.

"I hope so, or I wouldn't be able to do this" Alexandra answered William, as she walked into the ring. Jacob finally takes notice of Alexandra, and first noticed her appearances.

"Aren’t you a little girly to be fighting at the big boys club?"

“It’s very unhealthy to judge people, especially someone who can kick your arse.” Alexandra rolled her eyes, as she sassed across the ring, facing opposite to Jacob.

"Har har, so you have your comebacks"

“Can we skip the egotism and go to the part where you lose," Alexandra replied, getting bored quickly, as she tokes her fighting stance, prepared to take on the assassin.

(To be continued...)


	3. Episode III

Alexandra was never one to past up an opportunity but, as soon as Robert Topping rang the bell that symbolised for the two to begin, she began to rethink her decision.

Alexandra has heard many stories about the half naked gang leader right in front of her, she has never came face to face with Jacob, thank god for that, for if she had, he would so simply recognise her. The beginning of the match went slow. Each of the two taking one step in then one step out. Never one of them underestimated the other, but Jacob decided to end the fight already.

Stepping forward, Jacob swung his fist up planning to punch her eye, but that was quickly derailed when Alexandra use her forearm to dart away his fist, spinning on her heels to kick his knee in, with the result of Jacob falling down.

Alexandra stepped away from Jacob lifting himself of the ground. The crowd cheered madly since Alexandra is the first to knock Jacob down on the first hit. As Jacob readied himself again for the rest if the fight, he learned his lesson about never underestimate the opponent.

Alexandra was the second to swing, moving her body to the right for a powerful uppercut, but Jacob was quicker since being a trained assassin and all that. He dodged the simple attack landing a punch right on her nose. That tipped Alexandra off balance, spinning her to land right on her side earning a grunt from the impact. Alexandra lifted herself onto her knees seeing blood drip from her nose. She got to her feet and regained her composer, readying her fist once a before.

"Have you had enough yet!" Jacob boasted.

All Alexandra done to that comment was spit out the blood that was forming in her mouth. It was back again with both of them circling each other awaiting each other's next move.

Jacob went to swing his left fist down low to her stomach but knew that Alexandra was anticipating his movement, Jacob then raise his right fist to the side of her facing, knocking her off balance again. As Alexandra groaned in pain as blood trimmed her nose and blood began pouring out from the corners of her mouth, the crowd gasped and went silent, even Jacob looked surprised.

The whole commotion was cause, was when Jacob hit Alexandra down her cap fell off revealing her cinnamon hair. Alexandra opened her eyes she thought for a second that she has gone deaf with the silence in the arena, but that was cut off when Robert Toppings started speaking as he entered the ring.

"Well, Mr Frye it seems that this fight is over" he said as he tapped on his shoulder motioning for him to leave the ring.

Alexandra only sat on her knees to try wipe the blood oozing from her nose, Robert topping walked over her and spoke in a hush tone for only them to hear.

"Well, Alexandra I think it's time for you to leave"  
He said as he helped her up leading her to the exit of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman please stand by while we get our next opponents up!" Robert chimed as he left and lead on another fight to the ring. Alexandra sat on the bench reserved for the fighters, wiping blood from her face, cursing to herself about how stupid she was being.

"You were pretty brave out there" Alexandra recognised that voice to be the one an only Jacob Frye.

Alexandra stopped dabbing her mouth and started unravelling her bloody bandages around her hands. "Why'd you stop?" Alexandra questioned.

Jacob stood still, himself now dress in his shirt and vest. "I don't think I wouldn't".

Alexandra looked up at the hazel eyes and replied “you weren't that caring when you were knocking me to the ground"

"I was so unscathed either. You've got a pretty good arm on you"

"Well I had to learn" Alexandra answered. Jacob couldn't say anymore words as Robert came past giving them both a pouch of gold.

"I didn't know who was going to win, so since he fight got cut short I will give you two half of the winner’s earnings"

“Cheers, Mr Toppings” Once she said that, Alexandra picked up her coat and walked to the entrance, leaving with a broken face but a bag of gold.

"Where does she normally go after a fight, Robert?" Mr Frye questioned.

"Well, since she got beaten down bad, she goes to the pub, to drink mostly, possibly cause trouble”

"Thanks mate" Jacob said as he patted Roberts shoulder and left the club.

**Author's Note:**

> (AN)
> 
> Nadia is my friend's character and I put her in, cause I'm nice, BTW this isn't a one-shot, I created like a whole backstory that only my friends and I know. Hope you read more!
> 
> ∩(︶▽︶)∩
> 
> P.s
> 
> Sorry if I'm not a very good writer, I'm only self-taught. But, i promise that it will get a WHOLE lot better, in the later chapters.


End file.
